


Sandwiches are not really Sherlock's area

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "Oh! Could you pretty please do parentlock? I've missed it so much. Like maybe Sherlock notices that John is accidently sleeping in b/c he's so tired, so he tries to get Hamish ready for school. He could like attempt to make him a lunch, get him dressed, that sort of thing." (Anon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches are not really Sherlock's area

"Papa.” Hamish’s tone makes Sherlock look up from the absolute disaster of a sandwich he is assembling. “Did you put the peanut butter in the refrigerator?”

“Not good?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
